


It’s a dream come true

by Dead_Yeemo



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jared can teleport?, Kinky Jared Padalecki, Top Jared, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Yeemo/pseuds/Dead_Yeemo
Summary: You and Jared have never met before, and you aren't sure at all how he suddenly appeared in your bedroom doorway when you're home alone..





	It’s a dream come true

One day you were home alone and was just listening to music and scrolling through your social media.

All of a sudden, you look up to see Jared. 

_ Wait. The Jared. Is standing in your doorway,  _ you thought.

You stare at him in disbelief, not knowing how he found where you lived and why he chose you.

He walks into your bedroom and closes the door behind him.

“How did you get here?” You ask, startled and confused because this isn't his house.

“You’re parents aren’t home..it’s just you...and me” He slowly walks to you, with lust in his eyes.

“Yeah- that’s- that’s right.” You stuttered, you could see his abs, and his growing manhood.

“That’s perfect.” He took his belt off, "I've seen your account, and I'm sick of you teasing me."

He took your phone and headphones and put them on the ground.

It didn't take long for everything else to come off.

He whispered in your ear things he wanted you to call him and how hot you are.

You knew you were going to get your 18 year old ass fucked.

You found out how kinky he was and decided to do what he said, after all, being fucked by Jared is a dream come true.

Next thing you know, you are screaming “YESSSS SIIIRRR” while being pounded by his big-ass dick.


End file.
